Inevitable
by A Martian Lullaby
Summary: After series finale. The Fang Gang tries to fight as hard as they can but fail. Angel seemingly dies and wakes up in horrible pain. Cordy-Angel PG-13 just in case! R
1. Death Comes Quick

I do not own any of Mr. Joss Whedon's characters, including (sadly) Angel. As you can see, I'm pretty much obsessed about what happens after the series finale, so this is my second crack at it. R&R!  
  
        "Let's get to work." Said Angel. He fiercely swung his weapon. The first waves of enemies were demons called sekul's. They had a tough furry hide and were difficult to decapitate. Illyria easily chopped through them. Spike was having a little more trouble. His arm was bleeding and it didn't seem to get any better as a few minutes passed. "Bleedin' monsters. Can't seem to chop em' up." He said while trying to stab one. The creature was bleeding from the belly but it didn't seem to want to fall. Gunn sat at the back of the alley, on a dumpster. He backed out a the last minute, knowing he only had a few more minutes of life, but in battle, he would have seconds. He watched as his companions chopped and killed various hairy beasts. _They'll have enough fur from those things to start a business_, he thought. He tried to laugh but it hurt. Pain overtook him. His breaths got faster and shorter. Death was approaching. He could feel it. He shouted out his lasts words, "Keep on fighting!" He was gone.  
  
        Angel had but a second to look back at Gunn's body. I was on the dumpster, lying frailly. Angel turned back and fought even more viciously. The first wave was dead. Now came huge, lumbering demons, unknown to anyone. "I wish to hurt them because I grieve." Said Illyria. "Just don't try to be to rough, luv. Don't want to win, do we?" replied Spike. His arm felt better but the rest of his body was the problem. Every time a wound healed, two more would appear. This made Spike very frustrated.  
  
A few times the dragon came to look over all the demons, but it never attacked. Angel suspected that it would attack when they were at their weakest. The three remaining heroes defeated the second wave. Then came these giant Cyclops. They ran toward them. Angel fought them off fairly well and so did Illyria, but Spike was lagging. All the pain and open wounds. He stopped a moment to catch his breath. A grave mistake it was. One of the Cyclopes jumped on to him. He was crushed. The Cyclops took his giant dagger and killed Spike by means of decapitation. Illyria looked on in horror. Spike was her pet. No one kill's her pet. She jumped on the beasts back and killed it in the most painful way she could at the moment. Angel took but a few seconds to look at the pile of dust which was once his friend. He battled onward. Things were getting grim.  
  
At the back of his mind, Angel knew Buffy would come. Her and her group of potential slayers. Willow and Faith might come too. An apocalypse was occurring. How could they not come? Illyria killed of the last of the Cyclopes. Then an array of demons came. Not any specific one, but hundreds of different ones. The two remaining members of the Fang Gang easily killed most of them. Illyria took pride in destroying them. It wasn't pride that drove her though. It was hate. Hate of the fates of all her other companions. Hate of these vile creatures thinking they could win. She killed one after one. Angel fought on, but still hoped Buffy would come.  
  
They killed them all. Illyria and Angel killed all the demons they thought were in the army. They looked through the alley and could not see anymore. What they failed to do is look up. Above them were hundreds of giant spiders. They slowly lowered themselves and the two heroes were only alerted of their presence when they landed with a plop on the ground. Five of them dove for Illyria, making her fall down and biting her with their deadly poisonous fangs. Angel rushed to kill them but it was too late. The color from Illyria's face slowly faded. Her eyes could barely stay open. She whispered, "Muck under my feet killed me..." and faded away. The ax in her hand rolled out. Angel picked it up and kept fighting. Buffy would come soon.  
  
Angel chopped at the spiders. One side of his mind thought it was hopeless. He was going to die. It was inevitable. The other side thought Buffy must be late but she'll come and help me. All the spiders were down. Green slime covered the ground making it harder for him to walk. _ It must be the spiders blood. _ thought Angel. He knew there were no more enemies. He looked up and down and pretty much all around. Not a demon, bug, or ugly creature in sight. Then he heard a roar. It was the dragon.  
  
He had almost forgotten about it. It's brilliant cherry eyes looked at him as if to say, I knew it would end up like this, that's why I waited. Angel swore he heard the dragon let out a faint laugh. Angel ran to the fire escape on the side of the building and climbed up to face the dragon. It waited for him, as to be fair. When Angel was on the roof he held up his ax and sword and said, "Bring it on."  
  
The dragon flew up and let loose a green fire through it's mouth. Angel dodged it. The dragon went back on the roof top and flapped it's wings, trying to make a gust of wind blow Angel off the building. Angel resisted it and ran towards the dragon, going for its head. At the precise moment he was close enough, the dragon let loose another furious stream of green fire. Angel couldn't dodge it this time. He was engulfed in flames. The last things he thought were, "Buffy, why didn't you come?"  
  
Or maybe those weren't the last things he would ever think about. Angel was lying down in a bed, stricken with horrible, wilting pain. He dared not to open his eyes because he believed it would cause even more. That's when he heard it. A most heavenly voice said, "Angel, don't worry. The pain will soon pass. Just hold on." It was Cordelia.  
  
Hope you liked it! Review and don't forget to read my other fanfic, After the End. 


	2. The Hospital

Disclaimer in Chapter 1. Remember to review after you're done!  
  
o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
Previously in Inevitable-  
  
Angel was lying down in a bed, stricken with horrible, wilting pain. He dared not to open his eyes because he believed it would cause even more. That's when he heard it. A most heavenly voice said, "Angel, don't worry. The pain will soon pass. Just hold on." It was Cordelia.  
  
o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
        "Cordy?" Angel spoke. The words were spoken in pain. Angel was struggling to hold on. "Angel, it'll be ok. You're in the hospital. Like I said, the pain will pass." Said Cordelia in a soft sensitive voice. Angel could feel her hand holding his while the other was stroking his forehead. "Hospital?" asked Angel. "Sort of. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Just a few more minutes." Angel was covered in a cold sweat. The only time he was in so much pain was when the mayor poisoned him in Sunnydale. Angel started erratically shaking. Cordelia tightened her gripe on his hand. "It'll all pass." She said. "Why is this happening?" asked Angel. His voice was very soft. "Your soul is going to another plane of existence. Don't worry. It's supposed to hurt. Travel through planes is difficult. Take it from me."  
  
"So I'm in heaven?" Angel said. His voice was a little stronger but still weak.  
  
"Maybe." Said Cordelia. Angel knew she was smiling right now from the tone of her voice when she answered. "Listen, I'm going to go file some paperwork for your release. Stay here." Cordelia's warm hand was no longer in Angel's grip. He muttered about where he would go in such pain. _So much pain..._, he thought. Angel lay in the hospital bed rolling side to side when the pain abruptly stopped. It just went away. Although it was gone, Angel was still reluctant to open his eyes. What if this was hell and the devil was playing mind games with him? Slowly he opened one eye. What he saw was beige walls with a window and television in one corner and a counter with plastic flowers in front of him. _This must be hell, _Thought Angel.  
  
        Angel was busy studying the room when a nurse came in. She rolled a cart with many pill bottles into the room. She had blond hair tucked under a hat with a red cross on it. He name tag read, Gabriel. "Good to see you feel better." She rolled the cart all the way in and closed the door. She walked over to the bed and grabbed Angel's arm. She stuck a needle into it and got a sample of his blood. Angel withheld a small "Owy!" coming from his mouth. Gabriel put the sample into a nearby machine by Angel's bed. She read a piece of paper that came out of it.  
  
"Seems that everything is in tip top shape. No missing chunks or splinters occurred during your trip. No strange aura. Oh my..." The nurse looked up from the report to stare at Angel. "Sir, this says you are a vampire. There is only one vampire with a soul and he already came here. Now did you just happen to get a big enough chunk of a soul to revert from your trip to hell or are you really not a vampire?" she asked. Angel was afraid. He didn't understand half of what the nurse was saying about chunks of souls and splinters. Whatever he said, he knew they wouldn't believe him and they would send him to hell. "Well, um..." Angel couldn't begin to explain. The nurse put the report on the top of the machine and put her hand on Angel's forehead.  
  
Angel felt her going through his mind, scanning his thoughts. I was quite embarrassing for him but he could handle it. "Uh huh. Ok. So there are two of you. Interesting. Well, other than the vampire bit, you're all right. Here take this." She handed Angel on of the pill bottles on her cart. "Instructions are inside. It'll help you adjust to this plane. Follow me to the lobby." Angel stood up, fully dressed. "One of the perks of being in Heaven." She said as she pushed the cart through the door. Angel followed her until they got to an elevator. "Press the button with the L on it. Good luck." Said the nurse. Angel turned to the elevator but span back around to say thanks. The nurse was gone. Angel shrugged and twisted back again to the elevator. He waited a few seconds until it got to his level and pressed the L button. When he reached the lobby Cordelia ran up to Angel and kissed him. When the kiss was back Angel stood back, stunned. "A welcome present." Said Cordelia, smiling. Cordelia pulled Angel outside of the hospital to get a look at his surroundings. But Angel wasn't paying much attention.  
  
        Angel looked worried. _I'm in heaven, but I shouldn't be. Why am I here? I need to go back..._, he thought. Cordelia broke the moment of silence between them by saying, "Let's go to my house! Everybody's there like Wes, Gunn, and Spike. There's also this weirdo that took over Fred's body. Ew!"  
  
"Cordy, I don't want to be here." Said Angel. His voice had a very depressed sound to it.  
  
"What, you wanna go to hell?"  
  
"No, it's just... I haven't redeemed myself yet. I need to go back. I need to help save the world."  
  
"But Angel you have redeemed yourself! You're in heaven! I think that's pretty good for a guy that went on a hundred year killing spree!"  
  
Angel looked into Cordelia's eyes. He knew there was no way she would let him go back to La. To another plane. She had finally found the love of her life again, and there was no way she was allowing him to leave. "Angel, did you ever watch that movie Titanic?" said Cordelia, still looking into his eyes. "Uh, yeah..." said Angel, curious about how the movie related to the current situation. "Angel, I'll never let go."  
  
o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
Thank you for reading! Really sorry for the slow middle! Review! 


	3. Moment of Pure Happiness

Sorry for the lack of updating! I hope you like the story so far. Sorry for using the word plane so often. It would be super helpful if someone could figure out another word for it. Plot twists comin' up! Review when you're done!  
  
o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
Previously in Inevitable-  
  
Angel looked into Cordelia's eyes. He knew there was no way she would let him go back to La. To another plane. She had finally found the love of her life again, and there was no way she was allowing him to leave. "Angel, did you ever watch that movie Titanic?" said Cordelia, still looking into his eyes. "Uh, yeah..." said Angel, curious about how the movie related to the current situation. "Angel, I'll never let go."  
  
o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
        Angel stared into Cordy's eyes. She loved him and... he loved her. Not Buffy or Nina, but Cordelia. The woman that was always there for him, that was like a mother to his son, and that always provided a witty remark or two to lighten the mood of even the darkest days. He dove in for a passionate kiss that felt like it lasted for centuries. He felt happy for the first time in a few years. Just happy.  
  
        Angel had naturally assumed that since he was just a soul up in heaven, there was no curse applied to him. Even when he stepped outside the hospital, and the sun hit his pale skin, he knew he wouldn't burn up, that he was basically human. But he was wrong and there still _was_ a curse. And when that moment of pure happiness came from that kiss, he burned. He opened his eyes and saw Cordelia look in shock to see Angel burning in up in flames. He felt more pain than when he was in the hospital, than when the dragon killed him, and more than anything he had ever experienced. This was his punishment. This was his penalty for being happy for even a second.  
  
        Angel wasn't in heaven anymore. He awoke to find himself in a large canyon, where instead of water, there was lead flowing through it. But he wasn't Angelus. He still felt fairly non-evil. He did want to beat the living crap out of those gypsies but otherwise he was all right. Angel stood up and leaned against a canyon wall for support. The moment he touched it, all the horrible painful thoughts he had ever had came flooding back into his mind. He immediately let go and fell to the ground.  
  
_ All that pain..._  
  
As the thoughts left his mind, something kicked him in the ribs. He looked up to see a familiar face. Drusilla.  
  
        She kneeled down to look at a fragile Angel. "I found daddy! Huh? Why does daddy hurt? No... he is not daddy but he is the Angel fiend... He cries and whimpers because his love isn't here. Oh, how weak he is!" She said in a singsong voice. She quickly changed the subject for some reason. "The stars aren't here. How I miss them! They spoke to me and told me magical tales! The Shara tells me I will never see them again... but the shadows say differently. They whisper his plans to me and tell me about the horrors he will do! Then I will see the stars again..." Her words trailed off as she looked to the river of lead. Angel also turned his attention towards a form rising out of it.  
  
        It was in the shape of a person. Angel could feel the energy pulsating out of it. Drusilla turned back to Angel and smiled, "The Shara has come. Punish you he will!" She stood back up and kicked him one more time before she ran off. The form fully rose out of the piping hot lead. It was almost featureless except for two red eyes. "You have awoken me. Pain comes to those who awake me from my slumber." It said without moving its mouth.  
  
_ It must be the thing that controls this place_  
  
"Pain will come to those who awaken me with their petty cries!"  
  
Angel staggered up. He looked it straight into the eyes of the metallic form. He had enough of being kicked around by higher beings. He wasn't going to stand for this. "Listen, lead boy. I have had a bad enough day without you taunting me! I got killed by a dragon, woke up in excruciating pain, got torn away from the woman I love, got all burned up, and got kicked in the ribs and taunted by some crazy vampire! Needless to say, I am pissed off enough without having you rubbing it in!" Angel said. He really was pretty pissed off. He didn't care if this would get his a thousand years of whippings, he just seriously needed to vent.  
  
"Pain will come to those who awaken me with their petty cries?" the Shara said less than sure about what was happening.  
  
"Uh huh! I thought so! So why don't you go tell your boss to get me the hell out of here, no pun intended, or... something bad will happen! Yah! That's it! Badness!"  
  
The Shara retreated back into the lead river. Angel stepped back to admire what he had done.  
  
_ Wow. I just stood up to a semi-devil. That feels good. _  
  
Just as Angel thought everything was going to be fine, the lead pool started bubbling up again. "Worth a try." He said, backing away.  
  
        Cordelia sat on the ground, crying, scooping up Angel's dust. She got a little bag out of her purse and scooped up all the dust into it.  
  
_ Stupid curse! Why couldn't it have ended!_  
  
She closed the bag and slipped it back into her purse. She had to get him back. If not back to heaven, then at least back to Earth, where he really wanted to be. She tried to cheer herself up.  
  
_ Well at least I gave him a moment of pure happiness with just a kiss. It took Buffy sex to get that result. Something to be proud of, I guess. _  
  
o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
  
Please review! You'll be making a little girl super happy! Hope you liked it! 


End file.
